


Please Don't Wake Me Up

by Baddmamajama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cass almost dies… Almost, Cass is stubborn, Cass' Dream world, Castiel is a girl.., Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Genderbend, He now has a Vagina, Perfect life, cass - Freeform, dean is kinda a dick, djinn, human!Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baddmamajama/pseuds/Baddmamajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has Finally decided to let Cass come on a hunt with him and Sam. They just so happen to be hunting a Djinn when it goes AWOL.<br/>**Ok sorry, I kinda suck at summarization, but this story is better then my summarization! I hope…. hey, don't judge a book by its summary….**  inspired by a tumblr post I saw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So before you get mad at me for Calling Castiel "Cass" this is a gender bend and Cass just seemed more feminine to me. I'm normally not one for the Gender switching roles, but this was for a LA short story assignment for a slightly homophobic teacher. So I apologize if you don't really like the Gender switch. Hope you enjoy this! oh and if you notice any mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix them!

“We’re hunting a Djinn.” Sam started, reading the lore he had pulled up on his

laptop.

“A freaking Djinn? You think those suckers can really grant wishes?” Dean asked, taking a swig from the beer he was drinking.

“I don’t know, I guess they’re powerful enough. Djinn have been feeding off  
people for centuries. They’re all over the Koran.” Sam explained, typing something into  
the search bar.

“Okay, so, where did the Djinn lair up?” Dean Inquired, downing the rest of the  
bottle, and tossing it into the trash bin.

“Ruins, usually. The bigger the better, more places to hide.” Sam answered,  
reading off the website he was on.

“Hey, didn't we pass an old warehouse on the way into town? That would be a  
good place to start.” He suggested, “But how do we kill it?”

Sam scrolled further down the website, skimming the words as he went along. “It  
says that a silver knife dipped in lambs blood, or extreme brain damage can kill it.”

Dean sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, “Why is it always the poor lambs that get it? Can’t it be a knife dipped in holy water or something?”  
Sam chuckled, shutting down his laptop. “I don’t know, why don't you ask the Djinn when we see it? I’m sure he will be up for some light small talk.”

“Ha ha, you’re such a comedian! Come on, I think I have the weapons that we need in the trunk. I’ll wake up Miss. Comatose over there.” He proclaimed, motioning to the sleeping figure on top of the old motel bed. Dean reached down and grabbed the green duffle bag that held his hunting gear in it and threw it over his shoulder, holding onto it with one hand, he walked over to Cassiel.

“Cass, get up.” He whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. He got no response from the sleeping girl. “Cass!” He said a little louder, Still nothing. “Cassiel” He yelled, pushing her shoulder so that she was almost at the edge of the bed. Dean sat there laughing, as Cass yelped, falling off the bed with a loud thud.

“Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cass groaned. Shooting him a glare with her icy blue eyes, rubbing her forearm where she landed on it.

“Get up short stack! We got a monster to end!” Dean chuckled, helping her up.

“Hey! I’m like 5’6! That’s tall for a girl, you douche!” Cass pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That maybe true, but I'm 6’3, which gives me the right to call you short!” Dean explained, with a smirk plastered on his freckled face.

“Oh whatever, let’s just go, and I want coffee!” Cass demanded, pushing her way past Dean.

“I don’t think we will have time for that, maybe after we can though!” Dean teased.

Cass stopped walking, turned to Dean with a look that could kill if Dean wasn’t used to it. “I. Want. Coffee. Now.” She growled, poking her finger into his chest.

“Fine, fine, we’ll stop for your damn coffee! Just don’t stab me!” Dean laughed, pushing her hand away from him.

“I fail to see why this is so funny to you.” Cass stated, doing her squinty eyed, head tilt, she does when she’s confused.

“Just get in the car, short stack.” He said, pushing her out the door, all the while fighting the urge to laugh. Cass turned to glare at him one last time, clearly stabbing him in her mind. Rolling her eyes at his childness, she walked out to the car, getting in the back seat, seeing as Sam was already in the passenger seat. The car was Dean’s pride and joy. It was a beautiful, black 1967 Chevy Impala. His Dad had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. He had grown up with his Dad driving it. The Impala had been his home after his Mom died, seeing as his Dad wouldn't stay in one place for longer than a couple of months. Sighing, Dean quickly got into the Impala and started the ignition.

“Wow, took you that long to walk from the motel door to the car? Didn’t realize those bow legs of yours slowed you down that much!” Sam laughed, looking over at Cass to see her laughing at his joke too.

“Oh shut it Sammy! At least I don’t have to duck when I walk through doorways!” Dean taunted, laughing when Sam shot him one of his many death glares.

“Sammy is a chubby 13 year old. I’m just Sam!” He declared, glaring at Dean.

“Whatever you say Sammy!” Dean joked, smirking back at Sam. Sam grumbled something under his breath, turning to look out the window.

“Okay, so if you ladies are done,” Cass began, “you have yet to tell me what is happening.”

“Oh right, well, we believe it’s a Djinn, and we are off to the old warehouse that we passed on the way into town.” Dean explained, making eye contact with Cass through the rear view mirror.

“Okay, and how do we kill it?” Cass asked, “I hope you two numbskulls, thought of that and we aren’t just going into this blindly... “ She warned, looking skeptically between the two brothers.

“Ha, when have we ever done that?” Dean scoffed, looking back at Cass with a smirk.

“Do you actually want me to list all the times you’ve done that, or was that sarcasm?” Cass replied, doing her squinty head tilt thing again.  
Laughing, Sam turned to look at her, “Sarcasm Cass, that was sarcasm.”

“Oh…” She breathed out, looking down at her hands. “My apologies.”

“And, we do know how to kill it, with a silver knife, dipped in lamb's blood or a extreme damage to his brain.” Dean explained, pulling into the parking lot of the old warehouse.

“Why is it always the poor lambs…” Cass grumbled, feeling bad for all the poor lambs that had been slaughtered, in the name of monster hunting.

“That’s what I said!” Dean yelled, laughing when Sam jumped at his sudden outburst. Walking out the trunk of the impala. He unlocked it in one swift motion, and lifted up the floor of the truck to reveal a collection of guns and various items they use on hunts. He pulled out three silver blades and a jar of thick red liquid. Dean closed the trunk and placed the jar on the top of the trunk, handing the three blades to Sam, he untwisted the jar, and took one blade back to dip it in the blood. Dean quickly passed it off to Cass, who took the blade with her face scrunched up in a look of disgust. “Pfft. What’s the face for? You’d think, for an ex-angel of the lord, you’d be used to seeing this kinda stuff!” Dean teased, dipping the next blade into the thick liquid.

“Dean, I had my grace, being an angel rarely involved blood or gore of any kind. More smiting than anything, and that's a fairly clean process.” Cass stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, yeah, princess doesn’t like blood.” Dean snickered, smirking down at Cass.

“I resent that comment.” Cass deadpanned, staring Dean straight in the eye. They stood there, staring at each other for a couple of minutes.  
Sam cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with this display of.. well display of something. “Umm, do you two think you can do this later? This really isn't a good time for your staring contests!” Sam scoffed, dipping the last blade in the blood, before capping the jar and putting it back into the trunk. The two both looked to Sam, faces turned slightly pink from Sam’s comment.

“Right, sorry.” Dean choked out, pushing past Sam to the entrance of the warehouse. “Let's get this over with.” Sam and Cass both began to follow, all conversation dying between the three.

Cass stopped, grabbing on to Deans coat sleeve. “Hey wait! What about my coffee?” She whined, upset about her lack of caffeine.

“Bloody hell,” Dean exclaimed, “We will get it after! I promise!”

“We better…” Cass whispered, following Dean to the door of the warehouse.  
Dean quickly picked the lock on the door, pushing it open with more force than was necessary.

“Based on how strong the lore says these things are, it's probably best we all stay together.” Sam whispered. Cass and Dean both nodded in agreement, not wanting to get separated and possibly being surprised by the Djinn. Dean lead them through the old warehouse, with Sam right behind him, and Cass following a bit further back. “These things have super strength, super speed and they are very agile, just to let you guys know.” Sam warned in a hushed tone. Dean turned to look at Sam, with a look that said wow, couldn't have mentioned that earlier? They slowly continued walking into the dark, open room. They hugged the right wall, following it all the way to the far wall. The wall broke away into a much smaller room with a staircase leading up, Dean peered into the room, looking for any signs of danger. After confirming that the room was clear, he began making his way over to the staircase. He stopped abruptly, just before the last step. Dean slowly placed his left foot onto the first step, and put a little bit of pressure onto it. After confirming that wooden steps could hold him up, he silently made his way up the stairs, with Sam and Cass in tow. Dean made it to the top to see that it lead up another slightly smaller room, with glass walls dividing them.  
Dean turned around to tell them that the cost was clear, and that the Djinn wasn’t around. When something caught his eye behind Cass, his blood ran cold, realization hitting him as the Djinn grabbed Cass from behind, the Djinn pinned Cass against the wall, its eyes glowing blue. Its many tattoos began to glow a vibrant blue, starting at the Djinns head, and rapidly made its way to its fingertips, which were fighting - and winning - to touch Cass’ forehead, obviously trying to poison Cass.  
Dean yelled, pushing Sam out of the way, raising his blade to the Djinn. The Djinn looked up from Cass to see Dean running at him. A wicked grin broke out on its face, its eyes and tattoos began to glow even brighter, until it enveloped it and Cass. Just as the light was getting to the point where it was unbearable to even look at, it went dark, a black abyss where Cass had just been.

“Son of a b*tch!” Dean yelled, stabbing the wall where the Djinn had been.  
Sam sighed, walking up to where Dean stood, and pulled the blade out of the wall handing it back to Dean. “You know… Stabbing the wall isn't gonna fix life's problems.”

“Not helping Sammy.” Dean growled out, death glaring Sam. “Come on, let's finish this, and please explain to me why you never bothered mentioning the whole teleporting thing?”

“I didn’t know! None of the lore said anything about that!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hand up in a defencive pose. “Look, this is a small warehouse, I don't see any other doors or stair cases. It's better if we go back to the motel, I’ll look for the African dream root. I’m pretty sure I have some left over from the last time we used it.” He explained, making his way back down the stairs to the entrance of the warehouse.

“Fine, that's probably best. How long until.. you know?” Dean whispered, suddenly taking great interest in his shoes.

“I believe we have about twentyfour hours or so.” Sam sighed, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, “Look, we’ll find him. It’ll be alright.”

 **************

Cass woke up with a start, gasping for breath as she took in her surroundings. She looked in confusion around the bedroom she was in, trying to figure out where she was. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the bookshelf across the room. Cass began reading the spines of the books, turning her head to the right to make the words easier to read. She let out a soft giggle, when she read the title “101 Types of Bees”. Pulling the book out of the bookcase, she flipped to somewhere into the middle of the book. It was a page about a type of bee called “Psithyrus Campestris”.  
Putting the book back in its place, she turned around to look at the bed, noticing a shelf above the bed, with a bunch of picture frames on it. Hopping up onto the bed, she stood on top of the mattress. Skimming over the pictures quickly, when one caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she picked it up, it was her and Dean… On their wedding day? Placing it down, she moved onto the next photo, it was a younger version of her, Dean and Sam, at what looked to be Sam's graduation day. ‘Wait, so I was never an angel?’ She thought, examining the photo closer. She felt a smile spread across her face as she put the photo back in its place. ‘But where am I.. I’ve never seen this place before… the Djinn.’  
“Oh..” She breathed out, realizing that none of this was actually real.

“Hey, short stack, breakfast is ready!” Dean's voice startled Cass from the doorway. “Woah, little jumpy today, rough sleep?” He laughed, leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah, it was a rough night…” Jumping off the bed, Cass began following Dean down to the kitchen. Sitting on the table were two plates of pancakes.

Dean walked over, pulling out a chair for Cass, “Look! I made a plate of short stacks for my short stack!” He exclaimed excitedly, motioning to the pancakes and then back to Cass.  
Laughing, Cass picked up her fork, “You’re such a dork!” She giggled, cutting into a pancake with her fork.

“Yes, but I'm your dork! Which makes it ok!” He explained, stabbing his pancake with a fork and biting into it.

*************

Dean sat, anxiously watching Sam mix the dream root, “Are you sure this will work? What if it doesn’t?”  
Sam sighed for the hundredth time that night, “Yes, it's worked before, why wouldn’t it now? You work on finding the warehouse, I’ll find Cass and wake her up! Okay?”

“Okay, just,” Dean paused, thinking of what to say, “just be careful.”  
Smirking, Sam breathed out, “I always am.” Downing the ocher coloured liquid, Sam laid back on the bed. Falling asleep before he could even say good night. Dean looked back down at his laptop, trying to find all the abandoned warehouses within a fifty km radius. All that had come up so far was the one warehouse that had just been at and one about twenty five km southwest of town. Deciding that the warehouse was probably the one Cass and the Djinn were at, Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed out to the impala. Southwest bound.

 **************

Cass sat on the living room couch, reading the book about bees she had found earlier. It was roughly 4:30pm and Dean would be back from the auto shop that he worked at soon. After Dean had left, Cass went around the house, looking for clues as to what her life was here. She had concluded that she was married to Dean and had been for two years now, she was no longer an angel or had ever been for that matter and that Cass had a job as a preschool teacher, which apparently had no school on Fridays.  
Cass heard a soft, “Hello” followed by the closing of a door. She got up, to find  
that Dean had finally arrived home. “So Sam called, he wants to go to dinner with us tonight. Feeling up to it?”

“Yeah, That sounds great!” Cass sang through a smile.

“Awesome, just let me go shower first. I’m all grimy from the auto shop! We are meeting him at the Red Arrow at five-thirty !” He called over his shoulder.  
Cass watched Dean make his way up the stairs, towards the bathroom. After he was out of sight, she slowly began making her way back to the bedroom to change out of her PJs.

 

Later that night, Cass sat beside Dean and across from Sam. They were sitting in a booth at the back of Dean's favourite restaurant, the “Red Arrow”. The brothers were bickering back and forth about some dumb thing that Cass hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. She was leaning against Dean, with his arm around her, playing with the sleeve of his leather jacket. She stopped, feeling eyes on her, Cass looked up to see Sam giving her a weird look for the fourth time that night, and they hadn’t even gotten their food yet. “I’m just gonna quickly run to the washroom before our food gets here. I’ll be right back” Dean stated casually, slipping out of the booth. Cass watched as Dean gracefully made his way across the restaurant, suddenly thanking the lord for that Djinn.

Suddenly, Sam leaned forward with a determined look on his face, “Okay, look Cass, none of this is real! The Djinn got you. I kno-”

“Sam, I know..” She whispered, looking down at her hands with shame.

“You- You know?” Sam choked out.

“Yes, I knew immediately, I guess the Djinn couldn’t fool an angel, or rather an ex-angel.” Cass murmured, “Please… Please just leave me be.”

“Cass! You’re dying! Don’t you understand? Think of me and Dean! He’s worried sick! He already made his way through half a bottle of whisky!” Sam declared, a look of shock in his eyes.  
Cass sighed, “But how can I leave all this behind?!” She demanded. “We are married, We have a home together and I don’t have to watch him pick up random chicks at the bar! Out there, none of this would work. I can’t have this out there! Just, please, don’t wake me up!” Cass pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Listen to yourself! You’d rather die in this fake world, then wake up? Do you know what Dean will do to himself if you die?”

“I know, but- it's just-” She sobbed, reaching for a napkin to dry her wet cheeks. Sighing, Cass finally met Sam's eye, “Fine, what do I have to do to wake up?” She whispered, a look of defeat on her face.

 

“You, umm, you have to kill yourself. I would do it for you, but if you die by anyone else’s hand but your own, then you die in the real world also.” He explained, handing Cass the blade they had been using to hunt the Djinn. Cass looked around the diner, taking in everything from her perfect life. She let out a quiet sob before plunging the blade into her stomach. The world seemed to go into hyperdrive, as adrenaline pulsated through her veins in loud booms. Every sound was magnified to a countless number. She felt the Atmosphere around her shift, as the diner faded to black.

 

Cass opened her eyes to see Dean cupping her face in his hands. She watched as his eyes went from worried and anxious to relief, which quickly turned to anger. Looking up, she saw her hands tied up to a metal bar, with an IV connected to her wrist, draining her blood. A light blue light caught her eye, she glanced down to the the Djinn, laying on its back with a silver knife through its chest. Looking back at Dean, she noticed a large gash on his right shoulder, that lead down to his elbow. Dean quickly untied her arms and took her down. Silently, he carried her back to the Impala, and placed her on the back seat. Wordlessly he got into the driver seat, driving out of the warehouse parking lot, staring straight ahead, as if Cass wasn’t there. Cass opened her mouth to try and apologize to Dean for being so reckless, but felt her body being pulled under by exhaustion.  
Cass woke up to the sound of the impala’s engine being cut. Yawning, Cass sat up in the backseat, “Are we back at the motel?” No answer, “Dean?” Cass watched as Dean silently got out of the Impala and walk into the motel, not even sparing Cass a second glance. She quickly followed him into the motel, slamming the door once she was inside. “Look Dean, I’m sorry! It's not like I wanted the Djinn to almost kill me!” She yelled, trying to get Dean to at least look at her. “Oh so what? You’re just gonna sit here and throw a tantrum and ignore me like a two year old?!” She demanded, “Bloody hell, look at me!” Cass half begged, half yelled.  
Dean slowly looked up at her, fury filling his eyes. “You’re such an idiot!” He snarled, standing up so that he towered over Cass. “How could you be so reckless, letting that Djinn get the drop on you! You could have died! I thought you were dead!”

“It's not like I wanted it to kill me!” She shrieked, making herself look as intimidating as possible. “It snuck up behind me! I dropped my knife, what was I supposed to do?!”

“What was so amazing in that dream anyway? Was it honestly worth dying over?!” He demanded, face going slightly red. Cass went silent, contemplating what to tell him.

“It was nothing, nothing of your concern anyway.” Cass whispered, taking sudden interest in her feet.

“Why can’t I kn-”

“No, really, it was nothing Dean.” interrupted Sam, finally making his presence known.

“Fine, whatever. I’m going to the bar, don't wait up!” Dean grumbled, slamming the door to the motel. Cass sat, staring at the door, rethinking the conversation that just went down. She began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

“Thank you Sam, for backing me up.” She sniffled, “I think I'm gonna go to bed, I’m quite exhausted from today. Good night.”

“Good night Cass.” Sam replied simply, turning out the light. He pretended not to hear the quiet sobs that came from the bed beside him, Sam felt his heart break for Cass. He just hoped Dean would get his act together soon.

*******************

It had been three days since the Djinn incident, they were safely back at the bunker that they lived in. Cass had become very distant, staying cooped up in her room, only leaving to get food every couple hours. When she did emerge from her room, she looked terrible, hair unbrushed, same clothes from yesterday and dark bags under her eyes. As if she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep in weeks.

Dean couldn’t take it any longer, constantly seeing Cass in such a miserable state was tearing him apart. Finally, he decided enough was enough. He cautiously walked up to Cass’ bedroom door and lightly tapped on it. “Cassie? Can we talk?” He pleaded, cringing at the nickname. He heard the soft click of the door unlocking, stepping back a bit when the door creaked open to reveal a very rough looking ex-angel of the lord.  
  
“Sure.” Cass hesitated, stepping aside to let Dean into her room.  
  
Dean swiftly made his way over to the bed in the room. “Listen, I'm sorry I was being such a douche about the Djinn thing. It’s just that, well you really scared me. I thought I had lost you.”  
  
Cass sighed, “It's ok, I guess I could have handled the situation a little better too.”  
  
“What did you even see in there? I'm guessing you had your grace back, and you were back in heaven as a full angel again..?” He questioned, fiddling with his fingers.  
He glanced up at Cass in confusion when he heard her chuckle. “Not exactly..” She said slowly, cheeks turning a light rosy colour. Dean looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow, urging her to go on.  
  
“Um.. Do you really wanna know what I saw?” Cass asked, a slight hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
“Well kinda, maybe I can help with your situation.” Cass down right laughed at that, ‘Yeah, I’m sure you could help..’ she thought, laughing at the irony.  
  
She sat down on the bed, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath and then slowly releasing the breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Okay, well..” She began, heart rate increasing, “I saw you… and me. We were kind of married, and had our own house. It was a regular apple pie life. I was never an angel and you were never a hunter. Sammy had even graduated from college to be a lawyer! It was perfect, but sadly just a powerful hallucination.” She explained. She pulled on the sleeve of her shirt, using it to wipe her wet cheeks. She opened her eyes when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest. Cass wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his shirt. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. “Umm Dean…” Cass began, remembering a small detail from before the hunt.  
  
“Yes Cass?”  
  
“We still, never got my coffee…”  
  
Dean through his head back in laughter, “You’re such a dork,” Dean chuckled pulling away from Cass. Cass let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding when she felt the other pull away. He looked down at her, bringing his hand up to cup her face.  
He slowly swooped down to capture Cass’ lips with his own. Cass squeaked in surprise, but slowly began to melt into the kiss. Dean let out a soft moan when he felt Cass begin to run her fingers through his hair. He instinctively wrapped his armed around her to pull her impossibly closer.   
  
“Dean!” Sam yelled from the kitchen, making Cass jump up. Sam came darting into the room, “I just made pancakes and we are out of syrup! What is your course of action?!” He demanded, completely oblivious to the the tension in the air. He looked between Cass and Dean, realization hitting him. His eyes grew wide, backing up out of the room. “I- uh- actually think we might have some. Besides, I have to go call Charlie, I do believe she owes me money!” Sam teased, walking out of the room as quick as he could.  
  
“Wait… You and Charlie made bets about me and Cass getting together?” Dean yelled, flabbergasted. He jumped up from the bed, chasing after Sam. Cass started giggling, watching Dean run after Sam, yelling profanities at him. Thankful that Sam and Dean had managed to wake her up from the Djinns dream. It was nice, but it definitely didn’t add up to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This is my first Fanfic and would love some feed back so I can improve my writing skills! But, ya know, if you aren't feeling up to it, thats cool too… Thanks for reading this!


End file.
